


Fire and Sword with Ease Subdues

by mresundance



Series: Hath Thee in Thrall [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Will is a 17 year old, innocent omega boy who attends a private boarding school on scholarship. Hannibal is his headmaster and takes him on a summer "school trip" to France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Sword with Ease Subdues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



". . . Beauty, this   
Both their arms and armour is:   
She, that can this weapon use,   
Fire and sword with ease subdues."

\-- Anacreon; translated by Thomas Stanley

* * *

 

"You did very well tonight, Will," Hannibal said as he shut the front door to his château.

He was well pleased with the boy. He had performed to perfection for the guests at the dinner party, charming everyone with his quick wit and rosy good looks. In the soft glow of the hanging lights, he'd been positively luminous, his lips full and luscious as he laughed and sipped -- delicately, Hannibal had noticed. When he'd put the champagne flute in the boy's hand at the start of the evening, Will mumbled that he'd never had a drink before.

"I'm not of age," he'd said, as if apologizing. "Not even for here."

"That's all right. We won't tell anyone," Hannibal had whispered, breathing against the boy just so he could feel the omega shiver. 

The other guests had admired Will -- as they should -- and most had politely declined to mention how young he seemed -- far too young. And Hannibal had sat at dinner, fairly preening, looking down at the boy next to him, knowing he had  _had_  him. He'd been the boy's first and only. The first and only alpha who had made the boy pant and keen as he lapped at his tender little entrance. The first and only alpha who had fingered him, slick and wanting, and had knew what noises the boy made when he slid into him. The first and only who knew how beautiful the boy looked when he was spread out under Hannibal, sweating, flush, and knotted. 

The boy had been obedient too. When Hannibal's hand had gripped his thigh beneath the dinner table, then cupped his cock, the only thing betraying the fact Hannibal was lightly stroking him was the blush that filled his face. Will had laughed and blamed it on the champagne, saying it was "very strong".

"You were so good," Hannibal said now. He was finally alone with the boy, finally able to have him all to himself. As the boy towards him, Hannibal took his face in his hands. 

The kiss was light at first, tender, and then Hannibal licked at the boy's lips and they parted easily for him, the boy making a small noise as Hannibal's tongue entered his mouth. 

"Such a good boy," Hannibal whispered, inhaling the sweet scent of the boy. 

He kissed the side of the boy's face, then his throat, loosening his tie, pulling off his jacket. He nuzzled his way down the boy's chest and belly, to his belt. 

"Hannibal?" Will said, and he sounded uncertain. Hannibal looked up at him and smiled. He rubbed his face against the growing erection in Will's trousers and the boy inhaled sharply.

"You've so often done such a good job pleasuring me with your mouth. Don't you want me to pleasure you tonight? As a reward?"

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's cock.

"Yes, please, sir," Will managed. 

"Always a good boy," Hannibal said, unbuckling Will's belt, then opening his trousers and pulling them down enough that he could squeeze the boy's cock. He squeezed and licked at Will's cock through the fabric of his boxer-briefs for a moment, enjoying how the color in the boy's face and throat deepened. Finally, he pulled the boxer-brief's down and took Will's cock in his mouth.

The shaft was delectably soft, and Hannibal enjoyed the faint saltiness of the organ, of Will's precum. Hannibal sucked the tip, rosy as the boy's lips, and hummed as he took more of the shaft in his mouth. Will was gasping already, his knees shaking as Hannibal's hands moved up the back of his thighs and teased at his already damp entrance. The boy would be in heat soon; Hannibal could smell it on him, like electricity in the air before a thunderstorm. He took the whole boy's cock into his mouth and slid a finger into him. Will cried out, bucking his hips, cock throbbing in Hannibal's throat as he came.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered after, as Hannibal removed himself, carefully, and wiped his mouth.

"No need," he said, stroking the boy's face. "You are _slick_ though."

"Yes," Will said.

Hannibal led him to the bedroom, where they took each other's clothes off. It still amused Hannibal, how much delight Will seemed to take in undressing him and being undressed, though they had done it many times before. Will still reveled in the feel of Hannibal's naked body, trailing kisses down the older man's chest, and still trembled when Hannibal bared Will's own lithe and beautiful body. Will still seemed, sometimes, embarrassed and awkward to be naked in Hannibal's presence, just as he had been their first time.

"You are so beautiful," Hannibal said, kissing Will and pushing him down into the bed.

The boy was so wanting, so slick already. He spread himself willingly beneath Hannibal, and the older man entered him with only a swipe of additional lubricant.  Hannibal took his time, fucking the boy slowly, changing the pace and the angle just to watch and listen to how Will reacted. Finally, he settled into a gentle rhythm, just barely hitching his hips as his cock grazed against that sensitive spot deep in the boy. Will moved with him, angling so that Hannibal's cock pushed deeper into him with each thrust. Hannibal groaned -- this boy, this beautiful, resplendent boy with eyes like the Seine on a clear day -- felt so sweet, and so good each time he sank down into him. Hannibal felt the knot at the base of his shaft thickening.

"Please, sir, please," Will rocked up against him. He'd moved his hands to brace against the headboard for better leverage. So Hannibal reached up and laced his fingers into the boy's own as his knot sank into Will. 

The boy moaned, a most glorious sound. Will's cock was hard again, bobbing hot and slick between them as their languid but steady rhythm burned through their joined bodies.

Hannibal came after Will finished a second time. He felt Will's cock twitch against his belly, and then a hot, wet flood. Will trembled around him, his body clenching hard around Hannibal. Hannibal's words were muffled in Will's sweaty curls. He lay on top of the boy, inside of him, feeling as if Will had just knocked him over the head with a heavy object, rather than milked a dizzying orgasm from his body.

And drawn such words from him.  

He tended to the boy: pulling out carefully so as not to hurt him, cradling him to his chest and telling him how good and beautiful he was. Kissing and caressing him. But when he looked the boy in his eyes, it wasn't just to marvel. He was checking to see if the boy had heard the words. Will didn't seem to be upset or perturbed by anything though; just sated and drowsy. With relief, Hannibal drew a bath that they enjoyed together.

They changed the sheets for bed, but at Will's suggestion, decided to sleep naked. Hannibal fell asleep with the boy curled to his chest. It was a deep, sudden sleep, such that he didn't wake when the boy leaned up and kissed his slack lips.

"I love you too," the boy whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a verse which warpedchyld and I have developed. 
> 
> I also just fucking love writing Hannibal's point of view because he is a dirty old man who is so in love with this boy I can't even.


End file.
